


Han's Birthday Babe

by TheCoolestNapkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Bottom Han Solo, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Han solo is a dumbass, Luke Skywalker is a shopaholic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Twink Luke Skywalker, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolestNapkin/pseuds/TheCoolestNapkin
Summary: A self indulgent, mostly fluff oneshot of Han getting Luke enough money for a closet of clothes for his birthday. Because Luke is a fashion dork. Also there's lil' bit of Luke being a Twink Bratty TopTM. Enjoy.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Han's Birthday Babe

Perhaps the worst thing about Force-users for Han was that he had no idea what they were capable of. So it made any attempt at trying to sneak back into bed after hiding Luke and Leia's birthday presents an especially risky endeavor. It didn't help that Leia was also an incredibly light sleeper.

Han took precaution of taking anything, _ANYTHING_ that could make noise off of his body. That meant his belt, and all the little trinkets he kept in there, and, well, everything. He didn't want to take any risks with noise, even the sound of cloth rubbing together as he walked. He ignored Chewie's light snickering as he approached the quarters in nothing but his underwear. Chewie didn't understand the genius behind his outfit of absolute silence.

Peeking into the quarters, he saw Luke and Leia, soundly asleep. Luke had a sleeping position where he hugged the pillow at his side instead of under his head, as if he were cuddling someone. He caught him sleeping like that whenever Han wasn't around to sleep with him. Though he never said it aloud, he always found that cuddly part of his boyfriend incredibly adorable. He curled up like a little Jawa when he snuggled him.

Han managed to get his mind off his cute, snoozing boyfriend and back on getting into bed undetected. He took one small step into the room.

...

So far so good. And then he took another step.

And another.

_SNOOOOOOOOOOORE!_

Han jolted with surprise at the sudden loud roar of a snore. It was Luke. He looked at Leia to see if that woke her up, and saw that she somehow managed to stay asleep. He continued.

His steps started getting giddier as he got closer to his bed. After a couple of nights spent sneaking out to make enough money to get something worthwhile for the twins, all he wanted now was the embrace of his somewhat soft bed. He got close enough to his bed that he started to reach for the covers-

"GOT YOU!" shouted Luke and Leia as they jump up from their beds. Han Solo fell on his back in surprise.

"Oh stars, he's not wearing clothes." Leia quickly added, covering her eyes.

"Why are you in nothing but you're underwear?" Luke asked, "I'm not complaining, but why?"

"So I don't make any noise."

"Brilliant, Han." Leia said, as she turns to Luke to slap him on the shoulder.

"You almost blew our cover when you snored like an idiot. You didn't tell me you were going to do that." she scolded.

"I thought it was funny!"

"More like needlessly risky."

"...You guys knew about this?" Han said.

"I didn't. Leia did."

"Of course I did. Now tell me," said Leia, reaching down to hold Han by the shoulder, "Where'd you hide the presents?"

"I'm not telling you."

"I don't mind a little searching, then. Thank you Han." she said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"Happy Birthday, Leia," Han sighed, and turned to look up at Luke with a small smile. Luke dove into Han's lap and hugged him tight.

"Happy birthday, babe." Han murmured, holding Luke's head as it pressed up against his chest.

"Thanks, hon."

Luke leaned his head against Han's and made a satisfied hum as he twirled his fingers around the elastic band of Han's underwear.

"Is this my birthday present too, hon?" Luke whispered into his ear.

"It can be." he replied, wrapping a strong arm around Luke's hips.

But as soon as Han started getting a hard-on, Luke jumped out of his lap and ran out of the room.

"Great! Other presents first, though. Thanks, hon!"

Han sighed, left alone with nothing but a boner.

...

"By the galaxies, Han. You couldn't have picked a more obvious hiding spot." said Leia, holding a colorful, bulging sack of credits.

"You found yours!? I can't find mine!" Luke cried, wandering aimlessly around the ship for his present. It took Leia one quick glance around the room to find and point at it for him. Luke quietly, but excitedly sprinted towards his present. Another large sack of credits.

"I've seen you ogling those galactic fashion magazines," Han said, "And I was able to get enough for a whole closet for-"

"A whole closet's worth of clothing for us!" Luke interrupted, dashing towards his boyfriend to give him a hug strong enough to knock Han off his feet.

"Us?"

Luke was too excited to acknowledge his question.

"You know Han, I thought I'd never get you to wear anything stylish."

"Wha- hey. This is decent."

"Decent as the shirts at a ship refueling station." Leia laughed.

"I know a part of Coruscant that's filled with shopping centers." Luke said, pulling Han by the arm to the cockpit, "Take me there, would ya hon?"

"Anything for my birthday babe."

"Hold it right there, boys. What about me?"

The two boys looked at each other, then back at Leia.

"I'm joking. I'd like to get something there too."

...

"Are you ready, Han?"

"I've been ready for the past 20 or so outfits… I should hope so."

Luke pressed the button inside the changing room, and the metal door hiding him from sight slid down, revealing him.

"Damn, babe."

"I know," Luke smiled as he made his way over to him, "I saved the best for last."

Han got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Luke's hips. But as he leaned in to give a hot kiss, Luke brought a palm to his mouth to stop him.

"Ah, ah. Put this on first." he said, holding up a change of clothes for Han.

"...Those pants look tight."

"Mhm." Luke hummed, looking up at him with an innocent smile.

Han wordlessly took the change of clothes and went into the changing room.

...

Soon, the doors slid down and Han emerged.

Luke immediately jumped into Han's arms.

"There's my bad boy." he muttered, closing his eyes and getting lost in Han's embrace as he pressed his lips to his. As their kiss deepened, and Luke tangled his hands in his boyfriend's hair, Han picked Luke up by his bottom, holding him up with two hands squeezing at his ass. If he didn't get any relief for his growing bulge, he felt like his tight pants were going to suffocate it. He carried him as he walked back into the changing room for some privacy.

"Can't believe you're into this." Han said as he pushed the button to make the sliding door go up.

...

Luke and Han approached the Millennium Falcon with a hovering wagon carrying a crate full of clothes and makeup. Their hair was messy from the occasional make-out session Luke started with him on their way back, unable to resist the leather. Han's neck was decorated with pink lipstick stains that he couldn't be bothered to get rid of. Luke looked up at his boyfriend with dreamy, half-lidded eyes.

"Thanks for the clothes, hon." he said, "I love them."

"Anything for my birthday babe. But I'll be honest. I'm not a fan."

Luke's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"I prefer you without them."

"Oh, hon." he sighed with a wide smile and a deep blush. He linked his arm around Han's and leaned his head against his shoulder as they walked up the ramp of the ship.

The door opened and they were met with Leia looking at their disheveled, blushing, mildly horny selves with a giant shopping crate. A crate, they realized, might not be able to fit through the door.

"You're back already...! What did you get?" Luke awkwardly chuckled.

"Couple of replacement parts for the ship. Bulbs, bits and pieces, whatnot. And some personal things."

"And those are?"

"I'm not telling you."

"..."

"Please tell me something in that massive box is for something useful." Leia sighed.

"I'm not telling you!" cried Luke as he and Han tried to squeeze the crate through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo! For the first time I figured out how to add pictures to my fics, so this has been lowkey a test drive for putting images in my other works.


End file.
